Losing Crimson
by 00tiva0jisbon00
Summary: His hands covered in blood, the weapon in his hand. It looked like murder. But this wasn't Red John. Eventual Jisbon, possible sad ending. Review! Please?
1. The Scarlet Messanger

**Losing Crimson**

**Chapter 1: The Scarlet Messenger**

**Patrick Jane's POV**

His vision blurred as he saw the body in front of him. The red hair, it was Kristina Frye. He looked down at his hands, and he saw the blood, the knife. The murder weapon was in his hands, he had killed her. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened, he couldn't. But something told him that it wasn't murder. The evidence, on the other hand, said otherwise. He looked at her body, shocked at what he found. He was no expert, but even he knew that she had bled out slowly. A very painful death. And he was responsible for it. The knife fell from his grasp, landing at his feet with a loud clang. Sadness gripped his heart, she had something to do with Red John, and he killed her. He killed his only chances at finding him.

_I am sorry._ He wrote the message in her blood, tears ran down his cheeks. And then he was gone, not looking back.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it was so short! Okay, it's up to you guys, the story can end here, or I can continue! I'm not sure, so please review and let me know!**

**-Rebecca**


	2. Psychic Intuitions

**A/N: Okay, so of the reviews that I got, they all said to continue, so here it goes. But, before I do continue, I'd like to thank the people who did review: TheMentalistGirl, Jisbon4ever, and Dani-9900! You all rock!**

**Losing Crimson**

**Chapter 2: Psychic Intuitions**

**Teresa Lisbon's POV**

They get a call, they go to the crime scene, they solve the crime. That's how it worked. They didn't get to pick and choose their crimes, or by no means would they have this one. The red hair, the facial features, the clothing, it was Kristina Frye. No way around that. Agent Teresa Lisbon told her team to meet her there, at the crime scene. All except Jane. He hadn't answered when she called, no one had seen him in days. Not a single person.

She pulled into the crime scene, badge already in hand. The local sheriff lead her to the body, to Kristina. She had several small wounds, none of them life threatening. And then there was the kill shot, a stab wound to the stomach, which if placed right, and it was, could be an excruciatingly painful death. The look on her face confirmed Lisbon's suspicions. Her sightless gaze and the haunted look, she knew her attacker, and the attack had surprised her. The attack may have surprised her, but not the CBI, not Agent Lisbon. As soon as she heard about Frye's murder, her thoughts went right to Red John. But the slashings weren't right, there was no smiley face, it wasn't him. Which meant, there was someone out there, someone else, someone that had exceptionally inconvenient timing. She looked over the body once more, narrowing her eyes at what looked to be wet spots. Tears. Whoever had killed her was crying, maybe it wasn't murder.

She turned around, ready to leave, when she saw something that caught her eye, _I am sorry._ It was written in her blood. She narrowed her eyes again, something felt weird. Bad. Could it really be a coincidence that Patrick Jane was absent the day of Kristina Frye's murder? Yes, and at the same time no. She shook her head, there was no way. Lisbon rushed out of the room, hoping that there was decent signal, hoping that Patrick Jane would answer. She stood outside, her phone in hand. She couldn't call him, not because of the signal, but because of the case. None of it, not a single part of it made sense.

"Boss, what's bothering you?" Van Pelt's voice echoed in her thoughts, drawing her back to reality. _What __**was **__bothering her?_

She gasped, "The handwriting." She waited long enough to see Van Pelt's eyebrows furrow in confusion before turning around and dashing to her car.

There was no way. No way in hell. Yet, it made sense, the tear stains, the message, but all at the same time, none of it made sense. She knew that handwriting, she had seen it before. But she couldn't believe it, not for a second. And she wouldn't, believe it that is, unless he could admit it to her face. It was Patrick Jane's handwriting.

**A/N: Dang, still so short! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Any way, do you guys want a sneak peek of what happens next?**

"_They think you did it, you know. Murdered her," she said softly, as if she was afraid of his reaction._

"_Ah, and what do you think?" he responded, an edge to his voice._

"_I," Lisbon took a deep breath, "I don't know what to think. You should have come to us, to me. I would have helped you."_

"_You think I did it," he challenged. Her eyes widened in shock, in hurt, "No, well, I don't know," she confessed._

**Okay, so there will be corrections made to that, and you're ideas and criticism would help. Hint, hint, wink, wink(in other words that means that I would LOVE it if you all reviewed!). So, please review!**

**Please?**

**-Rebecca**


	3. From Bad To Worse

**A/N: Okay first I would like to say, that during this coming week I might not be able to update as quickly. I just got a new puppy and he isn't trained yet... and to top it off, I'm home alone with him. So I will be trying to make sure he doesn't destroy the house and in between that I will be writing this story and my other two(Deep Crimson and Dangerous Waters). This is going to be a tiresome week. Any way thanks to Jisbon4ever, Dani-9900, TheMentalistGirl and JisbonTiva, for the usual, reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! Really you are. Believe it. Embrace it. **

**Oh, and Kimberly(JisbonTiva, yeah I know her) in some strange way, after you sent me that recording of your cat(don't ask about that, sort of a long with standing joke) I got this idea. So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Losing Crimson**

**Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse**

_(brothers' names are made up)_

**Teresa Lisbon's POV**

"Boss, is that you?" the unmistakeable voice of Wayne Rigsby came through the phone. She rolled her eyes, "Rigsby, of course it's me. You did call my cell phone. What's up, I'm kind of busy, can it wait?" I asked desperately, hoping it was him informing her about what she already knew. Jane's fingerprints would be all over the crime scene. But something about the tone of his voice told her otherwise, something else had happened, something she wouldn't like. Not a single bit. But, like usual, she would manage to live through it.

"Uh," he paused, sensing the urgency of the situation, "Not really. You see my phone rang and it was a hospital saying that they called me because they couldn't get to you," he paused again.

"Apparently your brother, James was in a car accident with his wife and they are, uh... Well, they didn't make it boss... I'm really sorry, boss. And their daughter is-" she cut him off, needing both hands to drive, which meant getting off the phone.

"I'll be right there," was all she said before hanging up. This was the last thing she needed, having to keep a little girl safe during a case like this. A case that would most likely tie into Red John. She loved her niece, she really did, but the timing was impeccable. She by passed yet another one of the traffic laws, making an illegal u-turn, reasoning that she had to get to CBI head quarters, and then Patrick Jane's house. All before something else drastic happened.

She sat in her car, unable to move. Her brother, he was dead. They hadn't been close, but they were still siblings. She wiped a tear from her face, she had to be strong, for her niece. She would never see her parents again, she would probably never remember them, but she would need someone. And Lisbon planned to be that someone. Lisbon stepped out of the car, putting her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the building. She walked into the bull pen, looking around confused, it was empty.

"Aunt Teresa!" she heard the excited cry of the five year old girl and turned around to see her climbing out from under a desk.

"Hi, Jaimy," Lisbon said gently, raising her eyebrows as Rigsby came crawling out from under another desk.

"Nice of you to join us Rigsby," she added in good humor. She looked around, noticing that no one else seemed to be in the building. Right, it was Sunday. Everyone else had a day off. Damn that Red John case.

"Rigsby, I hate to ask you to do this, but would you watch her here until I get back?" Lisbon asked apolitically. She really didn't like leaving her niece anywhere unattended, considering she had an uncanny way of getting in trouble.

"Uh, sure. Where ya going?" he asked nonchalantly, going back to his sandwich. Lisbon sucked in a deep breath, unsure of how much she should say, "I'm going to Jane's. Pertaining to the case, and why he didn't come in without telling anyone. Hightower is about to blow," she warned as she walked away.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed, "About the fingerprints." Lisbon flinched, but continued to walk, slowly but steadily. Then she was back in the car, finally feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she realized what she was going to have to ask Jane. It wasn't going to be easy. And she had to think of Jaimy at the same time. She had a feeling that things had just gone from bad to worse.

She pulled into his driveway, and for the first time wondered what she was going to say. No, she didn't honestly think he had _murdered _her, but she had to be sure. Positive. Otherwise, what credibility did she have? She stepped closer to the door, then stepped back, unsure of what was about to happen. Unsure of how to phrase her questions. Lisbon hesitated again, then finally knocked on the door, waiting for his response. He came to the door, opening it slightly to see who it was. When he saw it was Lisbon he opened it all the way, stepping out of the way and welcoming her in.

"Jane," she said, her tone serious, "We found the body. Kristina's. And I," she paused, trying to summon the courage she needed, "I recognized your handwriting." She saw him flinch, showing her that she was right. Lisbon knew as soon as she saw him, that the had killed her.

"I didn't murder her," he said bluntly, accusation filled his voice. She looked at him, trying to read his features, just like he had done to her so many times.

"They think you did it, you know. Murdered her," she said softly, as if she was afraid of his reaction. She tilted her head down, staring at the ground guiltily. Like she could have stopped them from thinking that. But, she couldn't have, she didn't tell them, she had already known, and none of them had told her.

"Ah, and what do you think?" he responded, an edge to his voice. He was challenging her, challenging her to accuse him of murder.

"I," Lisbon took a deep breath, "I don't know what to think. You should have come to us, to me. I would have helped you." Her voice had a plea to it, like she was begging. But Lisbon never begged. Not unless her she had no other alternative.

"You think I did it," he challenged again. Her eyes widened in shock, in hurt, "No, well, I don't know," she confessed. She shook her head, tears welling her eyes, betrayal filled them.

"Lisbon," he said after minutes of uncomfortable silence. She looked at him, but he held his ground, he wasn't going say anything else. She saw something, something in his eyes, desperation?

"Jane," she asked, the worry in her voice grew, "You don't remember what happened, do you?" He looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"No," he confessed, "I don't. That's why I didn't come to you," he stopped, contemplating what he should say next, what he could say next, "But, I know, I know I didn't murder her. Please Lisbon, you have to believe me." He was begging, he Patrick Jane, was begging her Teresa Lisbon.

"I believe you," she whispered, "Jane, do you think this has something to do with Red John?" His head snapped up, then fell as he nodded. Lisbon looked down, not trusting herself to speak. She collapsed into the chair he had placed out for her, burying her head in her hands.

"Lisbon, what's the matter?" he asked her, his worry clear from the sound of his voice.

She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears, tears that threatened to fall, "My brother and his wife died in a car crash recently. Their daughter is in my custody right now. But now... With Red John... I can't-" She shook her head, the tears that had begun to fall stopped her mid sentence. He brought her into his arms, trying to soothe her, trying to get her not to worry. Her phone rang, ending the moment.

"Lisbon," she answered curtly. She heard laughter on the other end. Laughter that she recognized, that she had only ever heard once before. Dread filled her stomach, _why was __**he **__calling __**her**__?_

"I think I've finally figured out how to get to my friend, Patrick Jane. You don't have to worry about young Jaimy anymore, I'll take good care of her," he laughed cruelly into the phone before hanging up. Leaving the line dead. Lisbon felt the horror fill her, as she got a full grasp of what was happening. Things really were going from bad to worse. Much, much worse. She dropped the phone, it clattered against the floor. The sound was deafening against the dead silence. Lisbon fell to the ground as sobs racked her sides. The horror, the dread flowed through her. Much worse.

**A/N: So, it wasn't nearly as long as I had hoped for, but, it'll have to do. And Red John takes over. Damn him. Well, if you all want to know what happens, I really need some reviews! So please, I'm begging!**


	4. Rogue

**A/N: Wow, I finished writing this chapter a while ago, but I forgot to upload it, so hence the delay. Talk about some major writers block, I have no idea what is going to happen next! Ideas? Anyone?**

**Anyway, special thanks to: Jisbon4ever, JisbonTiva, and Dani-9900! You all rock! And please, I beg of you, review!**

**Losing Crimson**

**Chapter 4: Rogue**

**Patrick Jane**

He saw the horror, the dread fill her eyes as she dropped the phone and crumpled to the floor. She, the ever-so-strong, unbreakable Teresa Lisbon was sitting on his floor, a complete wreck. He hated seeing her like this, broken, and he hated it even more, that somehow, indirectly, he had caused this pain. He bent down, pulling her into a hug. She needed to know that he was going to be there for her, through all of this. He needed her to know that. No matter what, this wasn't about him or Red John any more, it was about her. All about her. He leaned back a little, trying to get a glimpse of her eyes, to see what she was thinking. He did, and instantly regretted it.

He saw sadness, like she had already given up hope, horror, because she knew what was most likely to come, and he saw emptiness, like she had lost every ounce of fight left in her. This wasn't what he expected, but he didn't recoil, he stayed, comforting her. He didn't tell her that it would be all right, not even he could predict what was to come. But he did tell her that he would do anything in his power to make sure that both she and Jaimy got out alive. After all, it was partially his fault. And the guilt was killing him. Slowly, but, it still was. And seeing his strong leader like this wasn't helping. Not even a bit.

"I am so sorry," Jane managed to croak, as he shook his head, trying desperately not to let tears prick his eyes. He looked at her, hoping with all of his heart that she would understand. But, how do you understand something like this? Something that you could see the end of, that you might not get to the end of.

She looked straight into his eyes, "This. Is not. Your. Fault," she enunciated every word to perfection, making it clear to him that she didn't blame him and neither should he. But, the one flaw, he did. He blamed himself completely, and didn't think he would ever forgive himself if the little girl got hurt. All because Red John wanted to make Patrick Jane's life miserable. And that meant hurting the people around him. Driving him mad with guilt. Sure, he wasn't the one wielding the weapon, but if he hadn't opened his big mouth at the interview, then none of this would have happened.

"And," she continued, "If I ever hear you blaming yourself, or even think you are blaming yourself, I just might shoot you. We have the Red John case, we are all targets, not just you anymore," she paused, letting him soak in the words, "So, now would be a good time for you to come up with one of your ridiculous schemes." He smiled at that, she really wasn't going to desert him, or leave hanging on a thread.

"Well, Lisbon, we need to do two things. Get your niece far away from Red John, our top priority. And then once that is accomplished, we need to prove that I didn't murder Kristina Frye. In that order," he said, noticing the brightness that was returning to both of their gazes.

"How? You are a suspect," she paused, realizing what she had said, "not to me, of course, but to them. So how are we going to pull that off? Unless...," she trailed off, grasping the concept he hadn't told her yet. Yet, being the operative word. He wanted her to know exactly what they were getting into, before the got in too deep. Give her the chance to say no, or step out.

"Well, Lisbon, I think that we are on the same page for once," Jane responded proudly. She had realized his plan and didn't shoot it down at first thought. This was progress, he thought to himself casually.

"So, just to get this straight, you are proposing that we disappear from the CBI and work on this on our own?" she asked, and for once he couldn't what the was initially thinking about the matter.

"Yes. But only if you want to."

"It makes sense, actually," she said, surprising him, "If we are investigating with the CBI, then it is easier to track our progress, but if we go rogue, then we might be able to surprise him. Okay, what do we do first?" He smiled his mega-watt grin, before standing up, and holding his hand out towards her, "First, we get the Red John case file."

**Teresa Lisbon's POV**

Did she know what she was getting into? -No. Was she sure that her niece was still alive? -No Was she sure that _they _would get out alive? -No. Was this a good idea? -Undecided. Could this end badly? -Hell yes.

Not good results, but there was logic to the plan. But something was bothering her, something didn't add up. How did Red John know about her niece? _She _hadn't even known that she was coming. The hospital records, maybe they would shed some light onto the case. Great, another thing she would have to do. Why? Because Patrick Jane couldn't walk into the CBI building, no, if he did then he would be take right off to interrogation. Why? Because he was suspected of murder. A murder of someone she expect to be closely intertwined with Red John. A murder that he couldn't remember what happened. None of them were good signs.

"Jane, I am going to get the Red John file, then the hospital records on my brother's accident. I want to know how Red John knew that I would have my niece," she told him, waiting for him to give advice or suggestions, but when he didn't she continued, "Where are you going to go? You can't stay here, they will be swarming this place looking for you. In fact the only reason they're not is because I'm here. But when I show up at the CBI building without you, they will come straight here." He looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And you can't go to my place, eventually someone from our team will go there," she stated, hoping that was what he was thinking. It wasn't. Her response only made him smile even more.

"Interesting that you would think like that, but I know they would eventually go there. I was thinking we'd meet up at the shipping dock," seeing the confusion on her face he continued, "The one where we were put into the shipping container." The recognition flashed through Lisbon, of course she would remember that. She had nearly gotten fired. Lisbon nodded in approval, "See you in two hours. Oh, and Jane, try not to get in trouble while I'm gone." He smiled again, "Not sure I can promise that, but I will try." She walked out the door muttering under her breath.

Lisbon stepped into the bull pen, Rigsby immediately jumped up and over to her.

"Rigsby, it is not your fault. If you apologize you are on desk work for two months," she said curtly before going off to retrieve the files.

Minutes later, she had the files in hand, and was on her way out.

"Ah, Agent Lisbon, just the person I wanted to see," Hightower approached her, her eyebrows raising when she saw the entire Red John case in Lisbon's hand.

"Yes, what can I do to help you?" Lisbon asked, hoping that what ever it was could wait and it wouldn't interrupt her plans.

"Just want an update."

"Oh, okay," Lisbon responded, relieved, an update, that would be a piece of cake, "Well, at the crime scene, I recognized the handwriting to be Jane's, so I went to confront him. But on the way to his house I received a call from Rigsby saying that my brother was in a car wreck and he," Lisbon pause briefly, looking down, "didn't make it, so that left their daughter, Jaimy in my custody. I can back here but had to leave again to follow a lead at Patrick's because his fingerprints were everywhere. But when I got there he was gone. So now I am looking over the case, trying to figure out where he went, and also where Red John went. And at the same time, I am going to find out how Red John knew about my niece," she finished, slightly out of breath. It was a long explanation, but it made sense and was the first thing that popped into her mind that wasn't total bogus.

Hightower nodded not quite believing what Lisbon had said, but since she had no proof of the opposite, she couldn't do anything.

"Alright. I will call you later for an update." And then she was gone. Lisbon let out a sigh of relief, she had a feeling that Hightower would suspect what they were up to the second she walked out that door. Part of her hoped she would understand and cover for them, but the other part, was asking her what the likely hood of that happening was. They're chances? Close to zero. But, as long as there was some sort of hope, it would have to do.

She arrived back at the shipping dock an hour and a half later, both files were in the trunk of her car. She saw Jane leaning against a car, a car that she didn't recognize. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, "Hello?" she answered hoping it was just a wrong number.

"Agent Lisbon," came the reply. Hightower.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to draw suspicions.

"What are you doing?" her boss asked her, she had realized at least part of the plan and was calling her out on it.

"Catching Red John," Lisbon answered tersely. She didn't want to give anything away.

"So that means doing a private investigation?" she continued without waiting for an answer, "I assume Jane is there.," the last bit startled Lisbon. How the hell had she known that?

"Yup," Jane replied merrily. Lisbon glared at him, telling him silently to shut up, or she'd shoot him.

"Fine. You should realize that while I understand what you two are doing, that I will have to do everything in my power and the CBI's power to get you both back. Be careful. And try not to break too many laws," Hightower replied before ending the call. Lisbon's eyes widened in shock when she heard what was said. Hightower was okay with them going rogue? She shrugged her shoulders, either way, it was a little too late now.

Lisbon leaned over, grabbing Jane's cell phone, before dropping them both into the water, right at the edge.

"Uh, Lisbon?" he asked, not seeing the logic.

"So they can't trace our calls. Don't worry, we'll get new phones." He nodded, understanding, then a brilliant smile lit up his whole face.

"I can see it now," he laughed, "the headlines of tomorrow's paper: Saint Teresa and the CBI's psychic go rogue." Lisbon raised her eyebrows, a smiled hinted at her lips. She had always hated that nickname. But it could be possible. After all, they were going rogue.

**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger this time. The next chapter should be more exciting, providing that I get some reviews.**

**Help Wanted: Ideas! I am stuck! If anyone has ideas please PM me or send it in a review! This is me freaking out! **


	5. Three Minutes

**A/N: Libby Cat, JisbonTiva, Dani-9900, funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby, and Jisbon4ever, you all rock, thank you for reviewing. **

**Losing Crimson**

**Chapter 5: Three Minutes**

**-Kristina Frye-**

She had made her escape, brilliantly if she might add. There was no way to tell if she had left of her own accord or if she was taken. Taken by Red John. She hadn't been, but did they know that? Hell no. Sure some of them probably wondered, suspected, but they would be taken care of soon. In one way or another. Did it really matter? She hadn't been taken by Red John, no, she had left. After all, it was all part of the plan. The very well crafted, amazingly executed plan. One that she had come up with. Everyone, including Patrick Jane thought Red John was the brains behind all of it. And he was, for most of it. But he lacked one thing, the ability to get inside, to gather the information in person. That was where she came in, that was her job. She had come up with her side of the plan, leaving him to do what he always did. Immobilize Patrick Jane. Take what meant most to him. That, was the entire point of it. Taking, but never giving.

She hadn't talked to Patrick Jane since her 'capture', but she knew where he would be. No where imp articular. Somewhere that people wouldn't look for him. But still on state soil, he would go to the abandoned library. The first place he had ever read poetry, and the last time he had ever enjoyed it. He was a broken man, but he was on the mend. Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was seeing to that. The team that he wasn't supposed to care about, the team that was supposed to be disposable to him had become a family to him. He cared about them, and that, that would ruin all of the careful planning. If he cared, then he might see again. Patrick Jane could open his eyes and really see, see what she and Red John were doing. And then they would fail, if he was able to see it. If and only if. So, all she had to do was make him see her. Just a glimpse. He had to see her, then see her vanish into thin air. Just to get him back on track, to make him put all his focus on the Red John case. Then and only then could they make their next move.

All she had to do was wait. Wait for him to appear, because he would. He would come. As much as Patrick Jane was mystery, he was also an open book. When it came to Red John, he was so predictable. The man had only one purpose, and that purpose was to kill Red John. And that in turn would destroy his life. That was the goal. Make him ruin his life, make him live a long life knowing he had caused so many people so much pain. Both emotionally and physically. Sure, some people would call her evil, but she, like everyone else had her reasons. Even if they weren't seen by anyone. All except Red John. He did seem to be the exception to a lot of things.

Kristina's stomach churned, he should have been here by now. Something was wrong. Things weren't going to go as planned. No, something was going to go wrong. Very wrong. Count on Patrick Jane to screw things up.

**-The CBI Building Before/During Jaimy's Capture-**

Three minutes. So much could happen in three minutes. Just three.

Jaimy ran around the corner, finding a deserted room, the perfect hiding place. She walked in, looking around for something to hide behind, anything really. It didn't matter, it just had to be something. She crossed the room, searching for the perfect spot, one that no one would see, ever. She would hide there for hours, and once people got worried, she'd jump out and scare them. It was all part of the game with her parents. Jaimy understood when it was no longer a game, she knew when it was time to come out, when it became serious. She had always had perfect timing. She turned around, jumping back slightly at the sight of a man. Could her time really be up already? No that wasn't it, this wasn't the same man as before. Maybe he wanted to play too... Ideas bounced around in her mischievous brain. Each that passed through was replaced by something completely different. Obscure. The man smiled at her, a brilliant smile. Scary, almost evil. Jaimy shrank back, suddenly frightened by the stranger's presence.

"You know," the man said, his voice took on a creepy tone, "you look just like your Aunt. Teresa, right?" He took another step forward, taking his hand from his pocket, revealing a needle. A shot.

Jaimy blinked in surprise, a bad feeling crept into her chest. Maybe she shouldn't have come into this room after all. She was only a child, yes, but she knew there was something wrong with the situation. This man, she could tell, didn't mean well. With every step he took forward, she took one backwards, causing her back to slam against the wall. She had no where to run, to go. She was trapped. Plain and simple. There wasn't any other way to put it. The man loomed over her, the needle still in his grasp. He leaned over, placing it at her neck.

"Goodnight," he whispered. Jaimy whimpered as the needle was placed into her skin, feeling the numbness take over. It started with her arms, they could no longer fight, defend herself, then her legs, they couldn't carry her, hold her. She slumped to the ground, still conscious, but unable to interact with her surroundings. _What is going on? Did I do something? Why won't the man leave me alone? Please help me, Resa... _Questions that flashed across her mind moments before vanished instantly, disappearing into thin air. Her eyes grew heavy, opening and closing. Opening and closing. Everything felt numb, until finally darkness came, over taking her. Leaving her in peace. Leaving her to only wake up to hell. Living hell.

And less than three minutes later, she lay slumped against the wall, the man stood over her smiling. He knew exactly how to control Patrick Jane. But of course he did. After all he was Red John.

He turned away from the girl, returning to the items he had brought with him. He put the brush into the paint, ironically named 'Blood Red'. It fit his purposes perfectly. And people said perfection didn't exist. He drew his symbol, the smiley face on the wall, the place they would see first when they entered the room. The room that would now and forever haunt anyone who walked into it. It would be the place where this all started again. All over again. This is were the child, Jaimy Lisbon, was kidnapped. A premeditation to her murder. Everyone who walked into the room would know the significance of it, how it played into the grand scheme of things.

And still in less than three minutes he was out of the building. With the child. With Jaimy Lisbon.

**A/N: Yeah, it just started thundering! I love thunder storms. Just love. Any way, please review. Even if it is only to tell me what you think about thunder storms. Come on. For the poor, adorable bunnies?**


End file.
